the_republic_of_lakisfandomcom-20200216-history
Hans Audrey
Hans Audrey Hans Audrey is a 41 years old politican from Lakis. History Hans Audrey born in Tali, from a middle class family in 1978. His father got arrested because he didn't like the Soviet rules; Hans Audrey developed a hate for communism in those years. Hans Audrey studied Human Sciences and Economy, until graduating in political sciences. He joined The Indipendence Party, who was a regionalist party of Talora, Gavika & Pavokim (which, later, became nationalist thanks to Federick Cenzin), at the age of 16, leaving it at the age of 28. His political career started when he was 29 years old, when he candidated for the city council of Tali, founded National Democratic People's Party (where he won, forming agreements with Well for Lakis and The indipendence Party). NDP was a right-wing populist and nationalist party in Lakis; He campaigned for the NO in the EU referendum, though he accepted the results of the referendum, giving so a moderate push to the Party. His Party joined the ENF, meeting politiciants like Salvini and Janusz Korwin-Mikke. Later, he would make agreements with Kane Wilmson, uniting the Party with Conservative Democrats, founding the National Party Lakis, ''which was inactive first days. Nevertheless, the Party was first and Hans Audrey was appointed as Chancellor of the Republic of Lakis. Due to his inactivity in social media, his Party dropped by more than 2%. He learnt the lesson and became more active, campaigning against John Cook's requests of entry in North Atlantic Treaty Organization and also campaigned, along with The Conservatives, for solving the Tavokan Issue, organizing a protest of 450,000 people. The activity increased and the grassroots organization became more efficient. His Party grew, until reaching original results (28%). There was a deadlock: The coalition with SL, SDP and CFP hadn't enough seats. People like Dembe Zouma supported strongly the idea of an alliance between NPL, TC and CFP, and brought it in the Headquarters of Centralist Federation Party. John Cook, accepted it , with the condition of him being the candidate of the Coalition next presidential elections. Kestas was strongly skeptical to the idea, though after talks he accepted. Hans Audrey became the Minister of Industry & Energy, and vice-president for Kestas Uknevicius. After the collapse of the Second Republic, he joined Lakian Patriots. He was appointed Minister of Interior & Justice by the coalition of The Left, National Capitalists, Lakian Patriots, Conservatives and one independent MP. Today Today Hans Audrey is a member of Lakian Patriots, and the Minister of Interior and Justice. Political Positions Economy He supports a flat tax, cutting of the corporate tax and reduction of state subsidies. He said that ''no privatisation without citizen approval should happen. He's strongly against the replacement of Lakos currency with the Euro. Immigration Hans Audrey has fully supported deportation of illegal immigrants. According to him, immigrants should be documented to come here, and as for refugees he'll welcome only women and children. He wants a ''Lakians First policy and is against the abuse of social security by illegal immigrants. Social Issues Hans Audrey supports the expansion of individual liberties, but he's pretty conservative on social values. He voted against abortion, but abstained on Euthanasia, since the Party was too divided on that (with Kostas Manzen being pro-euthanasia, and Federick Cenzin being anti-euthanasia). He wants to remove some LGBT rights (marriage, prides, adoption, etc.) though he supports gay and lesbian civil unions. E-Sport Hans Audrey abstained on law on E-Sport, which has lead Federick Cenzin ''to leave the party. Environment & Agriculture Hans Audrey wants to unite Ministry of Environment and the Ministry of Agriculture. He will defend ''Made in Lakis agricultural products . He supports organic agriculture. Foreign Policy Hans Audrey supports EU reform & is against NATO, and supports an United Lakis, based on irridentist lands of Lakis: rest of Lithuania,Liepaja, Saaremaa and Hilumaa. He's against the entry in NATO, because he doesn't want Lakis to be dragged into useless wars. He supports the Indipendence of Palestine. Education He want to use percentage as marking system. He also want to remove gender education from schools. He wants a campaign against bullying, introduce bearbaiet (societal class) and ban gender studies. He is also against State Indoctrination in Schools. Internet Policy He supports an internet policy which defends privacy and anonymity Category:Profiles Category:NDP